Love Conquers All
by Thelann
Summary: Why does the Sole Survivor still wear her wedding ring? Fallout 4 one-shot. Spoiler free. Pairing: F!SS/Piper


"Why do you still wear your wedding ring?"

I stopped fiddling with the band of silver around my finger. I craned my neck to look behind where I was sitting. "Does it bother you that I do?"

Piper hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well, no. No, I guess it doesn't. Just, Blue, that chapter of your life is written. I was hoping that maybe you could focus on this chapter." She cleared her throat. "The chapter with _us_."

Anger flushed my face at that comment. I know her words shouldn't have affected me so strongly, but they did. Did she think I wasn't taking our relationship seriously? That my hus- my late husband was somehow affecting us?

"What are you trying to say, Piper? How is my wearing this," I stood and brought up my left hand, "affecting us at all?"

Piper seemed to think about her next words carefully, something I noticed she did often, undoubtedly a habit picked up over the course of her career as a Commonwealth reporter. "Blue, you know I love you."

My anger immediately dulled at her words. "I know."

"And it's because I love you," Piper continued on as if she hadn't heard my previous interjection, "that I'm worried about you."

"You have nothing to be worried about."

"Yes I do. I worry about you all the time. You know, because of the whole loving you thing. You've been more distant than usual. And trust me, that's saying something."

I wanted to interrupt, but I held my tongue as she continued. "We've been through a lot out in the Commonwealth, don't get me wrong, what with your son and all. You have reason to be upset and cold and distant. But…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"But you should be able to come to me, damn it! We're partners. We're supposed to be there for one another, to help each other when the going gets tough. But," her shoulders slumped, "I don't feel like I'm able to be there for you at all."

"Piper…" I walked over to her and gently took hold of her hand. "I love you, too. You're always there for me when I need you," I smirked, "and even when I don't." She smiled weakly at that. "I've just been stressed lately. Finding the institute and my son, it's been almost overwhelming."

"Tell me about it."

I hesitated for a moment, before deciding to acquiesce. "Well," I began, "the Commonwealth is completely different than it used to be. To go from the life I used to live, to the one we live in now is hard. I sometimes have trouble reconciling the person I am now with the person I used to be."

I looked down at my feet and shifted uncomfortably. Being open about my feelings isn't exactly my forte. Anxiety slowly began to creep inside. I was starting to feel like I was caught in a vise, each word I spoke further constricting its grip. I forced myself to continue.

"There's so much death out in the Commonwealth. It's everywhere you look. And I'm a part of it. Sure, I don't feel bad about killing raiders or muties, but it's different helping the Institute. What's right and wrong isn't so black and white anymore." I sighed, hoping to will away some of my pent up nerves. "I'm not sure if I'm working for the right side. Hell, I don't even know if there is a right side."

Piper touched my face with her hand, bringing my eyes up to look into hers. "No one knows what's truly right, Blue. We just have to do what we can. What we think is best. As long as you strive to help as many people as possible, that's all you can really do."

"It sometimes feels like I'm doing more hurt than help," I said, laughing bitterly.

"That's not true."

I ignored her. "All I want is for the violence to stop. After my husband was… murdered," I choked out the word, "I was so pent up with feelings of revenge. I wanted to kill the son of a bitch who destroyed my family, but when I finally killed the bastard I felt nothing but regret." I paused. "I still feel that regret."

I could feel tears welling up as I continued, "When did my life become such a mess? Everything used to be so idyllic back before the bombs fell. Now everything is fucked. My husband, my son… Nothing is right anymore. I have no-nothing left. Except this f-fu-fucking ring."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer; they streamed freely down my face. I could feel myself trembling and hoped Piper wouldn't notice. Before I could react further, I felt Piper place her arms around me. She gently pulled me into her embrace. I buried my face in her hair, letting its unique scent of ink mixed with sweet rolls wash over me.

"Shhh, Blue. It's all right. You have me. You know that, right?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling too tired to speak. I could feel Piper begin to run her fingers through my hair. Several moments passed as we stood in the middle of Publick Relations' office before I felt myself begin to relax once again. I didn't even know I was tense.

Piper led us to the couch across the room, and she held me as we sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, breaking the almost comfortable quiet that had grown between us.

"Shush. You don't need to apologize."

"I guess- I guess the reason I don't want to give up my wedding ring is because it's the only thing I have to keep myself from getting carried away by everything. It brings a sense of normalcy, or at least it reminds me that the world doesn't have to be such a chaotic place. That there was a time when it _wasn't_ so chaotic."

She pulled me closer and looked into my eyes. "I think it can be like that again. Together, we can make it happen."

"You know, I think I believe you."

Before she had the chance to speak, I kissed her.

We made love after that. It was slow, full of passion. In that tender moment together, I forgot all about the Commonwealth's many troubles and the multitude of worries which had plagued my mind mere hours before.

With her, I realized, everything felt normal, right. It was with her that I was able to ground myself, keep myself sane.

I didn't need a wedding ring to find order in this new, chaotic, and often violent world, I needed Piper. I needed love.

I turned my head to look at the now sleeping reporter next to me. Her arm was languidly draped around my waist, and she snored softly.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, I slipped the silver band off my finger.

I turned it gently in my fingers and read the engraving on the inside one final time.

 _Love Conquers All_

I placed my wedding ring on the bedside table, kissed Piper, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! This is my first real attempt at writing _feelings_ (I know, gross!). Hopefully it didn't come off as too ham-fisted. Please feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
